Love Thoughts
by Rath Rune and Ryuu
Summary: One-shot fic written by Ryuu. Malik and Bakura get into a fight and Bakura kicks Malik out of his apartment. Malik is then left to wonder around with a broken heart. Will Bakura think twice about what he had just done? (Moves off of M and B's Tidbits)


**Here is another one of Malik and Bakura's Tidbits. This is a short story about Bakura kicking Malik out of his apartment over a heated argument and telling him that it was over by throwing his possessions out the door. Malik is then left to wonder the streets alone with a broken heart. Will things turn out better for Malik and Bakura? Or will matters just get worse?**  
  
Warning: Some swearing in this fic.  
  
Love Thoughts  
  
By: Ryuuichi (Ryuu)  
Malik's P.O.V (Point of View)  
  
Damn him for being so ignorant and damn him for hurting me. He gets jealous so easily that it has become such a big issue. Sure I went out with Ryuuji to a dance club but that was all. Ryuuji and I are just friends. Bakura just doesn't seem to understand that people have to have friends. I know that Ryuuji likes me but I can't feel the same way. I'm in love with Bakura! He has learned to accept that.  
  
Bakura accused me of things I'd never do when I came home late today. I tried to tell him the truth about Ryuuji and I just being friends, but he told me to get out of his apartment. I gladly obliged and left the apartment building to walk around the streets so I could cool off.  
  
Fighting was one of the main things in our relationship. Usually when I'd come home a few hours later the door would be unlocked and he would forget about being mad at me. He likes to have my warm body against his own since he always said the bed was cold every time I wasn't in it. That is one of the reasons why he doesn't stay mad at me.  
  
But today was different, the door was locked and I didn't have a spare key on me. Also, my clothing was piled up near the front door. Bakura was never this angry before. I then had a sinking feeling it was over between us.............. And sadly, my sinking feeling was right.  
  
I looked down at my clothing and saw a note attached to it. It said, "Don't come back", written in what appeared to be Bakura's blood; should've figured that Bakura would do something like that. But I'd never thought that he actually would want me out of his life for good. He really believes I am with Ryuuji.  
Bakura's P.O.V  
  
I know I can get angry easily but I can't help it. Malik's good looks can get him in trouble and I know Ryuuji lusts for him. For all I know Malik might feel the same way about him considering they go to dance clubs so much. I just couldn't handle the thought of him cheating on me.  
  
I decided that it was best that Malik just goes with Ryuuji. I mean, what does he need me for? I'm a bastard and I'm obsessed with blood and sharp objects. Ryuuji seems to be better suited for him. Malik seems to be way too uke for my taste.  
  
I went into our room and gathered up Malik's clothing. I then chucked them out and took a piece of paper out of my pocket. I bite my finger till there was blood seeking through the wound I inflicted and wrote, "Don't come back" on the paper. I placed the note on top of Malik's clothing pile and slammed the door behind me.  
  
I couldn't help but stare at the door for hours ever since I tossed out Malik's possessions. I also couldn't help but hold onto his favorite sweater that still has that delicious scent of his on it. Curse his scent and curse those lovely violet eyes of his that reminds me of rare jewels. So beautiful, and delicate.  
  
Perhaps I was just over-reacting again as always. And yet, perhaps I made the right choice. I can't really think straight. I feel as though I have just tossed my own life right out the door. My chest also feels quite tight and painful.  
  
I think I just made a mistake............Damn my temper for getting in my way. I honestly don't want Malik to go away. I just want him to know that I don't share what is mine with others.  
Malik's P.O.V  
  
At least he threw my clothing out so I would have something to wear. It's so damn chilly outside. I pulled out a white sweater in my pile of clothing Bakura tossed out and pulled it on. He never threw my possessions out the door before and since this was a first it wasn't a good sign. I kinda showed me that he doesn't want me around. Also the note he wrote in blood was a dead giveaway.  
  
I wondered out of the apartment building and down the quiet street. I wish I knew the time but there doesn't seem to be a clock near by and there was no one around to ask for the time. I know its pretty late considering I came home from the dance club around twelevish and the air was getting colder.  
  
I softly sighed as I took a seat on a bench and lowered my head to stare at the cement pavement. I'm really envying those lovers out there who are sleeping in each other's arms and sharing body heat.  
  
Body heat............God, I'm missing Bakura's body heat right now. Perhaps because I am freezing right now. Hell, I miss everything about him and it hurts knowing that it's over between us just because of a misunderstanding. I don't know why I bother with him. I should be allowed to have friends to hang out with. I guess there is no point of me arguing to myself about it.  
  
I turned my body around till I was lying on the bench with my cheek pressed against the cold wood. I think its starting to rain now; I felt a cold droplet hit my back. Why now? Is Ra laughing at me right now and showing it by forming a rain cloud around me?  
  
I moved a hand up and ran it over my face until it became entangled in my hair. My eyes are starting to hurt and become moist. This isn't good...........I'm actually crying. I'm feeling the effects of a broken heart.  
  
I didn't make any sort of sound as a wept; I just let my tears fall freely. God Bakura, can't you see that being away from you for hours is enough punishment? What more do you want till your sastified? You are so ignorant and blind.  
  
But I can't help but love you.  
Bakura's P.O.V  
  
I finally managed to drag myself away from the damn door to sit on the windowsill and look out the window. I wonder what Malik is doing right now. I thought to myself bitterly on how he must have ran off to Ryuuji's home to seek comfort. Oh well, why should I care.  
  
I care? ........Ofcourse I care about him. I may not show it but it does amuse me when he tries his best to make me happy. Also, his fussiness over the house, I can get quite a kick out of that. Oh hell, everything he does amuses me, there is no doubt about it.  
  
Then why did you kick him out? ......Because I am a prick. I can be such a heartless bastard and yet when I am in my really good mood I am rather lovable. Laugh all you want but its true.  
  
Did I just see a drop of rain now?  
  
I peered closely out the window and narrowed my eyes. I saw it again, a clear drop of liquid shooting past my face like a silver pin. And that is not all I can...........  
  
Malik? What the hell is he doing outside?  
Malik's P.O.V  
  
The rain is getting heavy and my clothes are sticking to my body. Heh..........I remember one time Bakura pushed me into the shower and turned it on cold. I came out with my entire body soaked and my nipples hard. I was wearing jeans and a white over shirt at the time and the look of Bakura's face was priceless. He was practically drooling. I then teased him further by leaning casually against the shower curtain and asking him what was wrong. He then lunged into the shower and was all over me in an instant; he is rather passionate when he isn't in his pissy mood.  
  
I close my eyes and silently wondered to myself. There were so many moments of when Bakura looked so adorable that I could never forget even if he threatened me to. Bakura was Bakura and that is why I love him.  
  
Ahhhh, I am so lost in my thoughts that I think I have fallen asleep. I can feel my body being lifted up and floating. How very odd......never had a dream like this before nor did I ever feel like I was floating while sleeping. Ack! I felt my body being jerked to the side.  
  
My eyes flew open and I blinked a few times. I then could see chocolate eyes gazing into my own. I was in Bakura's arms and he was almost soaked like I was. But why?  
Bakura's P.O.V  
  
That idiot, he is falling asleep in the rain. Oh hell, I should just leave him there to freeze. Serves him right for being stupid. But he looks so damn cute when he is all curled up and asleep. I think he is talking to himself because I saw his lips move.  
  
Oh fuck it, I miss him being here and this house is colder then the Arctic. I want my bed warmer back I've played the seme part enough for today and it's now obvious that he and Ryuuji aren't having any sort of affair behind my back.  
  
I got up and ran out of the apartment. I threw the door open and ran out. Down the stairs I went and outside.  
  
Brrrrrr, it's freezing out here. I will go ballistic on Malik if he gets sick. But then again...........I was punishing him and he was punishing himself over my stupidity. I decided that I should punish myself even though not having Malik around was pure agony.  
  
I threw myself onto the ground and started to roll around on the cold cement. Damn it hurts! I softly growled as the stinging cold penetrated through my clothing and into my flesh. Ok, we're even now. I'm glad he wasn't awaken when I did that, I'd rather die then have him bring this sort of thing up whenever we were in a discussion. This is a thing I would do whenever he is not around.  
  
I got up, soaking wet, and headed over to Malik. I slid one of my arms around his neck and the other under his knees. I lifted him up. Man, he really needs to eat more steaks with me; it's like picking up a stick.  
  
I placed my head on top of his to shield him from the pouring rain even though it didn't make a difference to keep him dry but I'm trying here. I rushed us back to our apartment. I can hear him saying my name softly. I stumbled on a step and I then saw his eyes snap open from my clumsiness. He looked stunned when he realized it was I.  
  
I said nothing to him as I carried him into our apartment and closed the door with my foot. I could hear him asking me why over and over, yet I didn't respond. My ignorant self was telling me not to say anything. What was there to say? I could show him instead of telling him that I am sorry for being a jackass. Showing is much more entertaining then speaking anyway.  
Malik's P.O.V  
  
Why did he go out into the rain to get me? I thought he wanted me out. He seemed so damn determined when he threw my possessions out the door and left me that note. And now he changes his mind? What nerve he has! He can never make up his mind!  
  
But then again, he must've gone into the shower with his clothes on or something because he was soaked and cold just like me. But damn, he looks so hot right now. Wearing a muscle shirt, matching over shirt, and jeans that are completely soaked is one of the things I find sexy about him. As they say, dangerous when wet, and that's my Bakura.  
  
I said nothing to him and he said nothing to me as he carried me to his bedroom. He sat me on the bed and began to tug his shirt over his head. I just stood there and watched him strip out of his shirt to reveal his silky smooth chest, then I started to work on ridding my wet clothing sticking to my body.  
  
Our clothes were scattered over the floor and we were both under the bed sheets holding onto each other. My arms were around his waist and his arm was around my head while his free hand stroked my damp hair. Even though we fight a lot, I wouldn't know what I would do without him.  
  
My grip on him tightened and I snuggled close to his body. He encouraged it and muttered softly as I pressed my face into his chest to feel his heart beat. I knew that he was regretting what he did earlier but just couldn't say the words to express it. I found that there was no need for words.  
  
I closed my eyes and sighed contentedly. His fingers running through my hair and his soft kisses against my brow drove me to the point of drowsiness. I am now starting to believe that we are inseparable even if we fight, we can't seem to survive without each other. I couldn't survive without him even if I hated him. We are stuck with each other and we're both pretty damn used to it.  
  
Daisuki, Bakura.  
Bakura's P.O.V  
  
Heh, I can see he's drooling because I am soaked to the bone. Ofcourse I'd wear an outfit like this because it amuses me to see him gap at me. I would be the same as he is right now but I'd like to be my semeish self. Ahh yes, the fight over who gets to be seme or uke. Ofcourse I am the seme but he fails to realize that. Hehe, naive little uke he is.  
  
After we have removed our clothing I climbed into the bed and he followed after me. I opened my arms to him when we were both under the covers and he immediately went into them. God, he is so cold.  
  
I could feel him desperately locking his arms around my waist. I responded by sliding an arm gently around his head and using my other hand to run my fingers through his damp hair. This definitely felt right and always had. What was I thinking when I threw his stuff out the door? I should've kicked myself or grabbed a kitchen knife to stab at my arm. ......Oh wait, I do that anyway. Bad habit of mine.  
  
I snapped out of foolish thoughts when I felt his arms around me tighten. I muttered softly to him and pulled him closer to me when I felt his face press against my bare chest where my heart beat slowly and steady.  
  
I truly regretted what I did today and it might happen again. But no matter what, I'd always go and look for him. To hell with snow, rain, or any other rain condition, Malik is mine and mine alone. If I ever caught Ryuuji's hands on him I'll give him a tour of the shadow realm and make all of his worse nightmares come true. And I am a man who goes by my word.  
  
I looked down at him to see that he is falling asleep. I stroke and ran my fingers through his mane of hair and softly kissed his brow. I closed my eyes as well as I felt sleep consume me.  
  
I had a feeling that Malik knew I wasn't happy with the way I acted earlier for he was smiling in his sleep and holding tightly onto me. Well, I am thankful to have him. He always puts up with my habits (well, sometimes) and never tries to hurt me emotionally.  
  
What the hell was I thinking that Malik should go to Ryuuji? Ryuuji can't have what's mine! Malik is mine and it's going to continue to be that way even if hell freezes over. Ryuuji can look elsewhere and stop eyeing my possession. Malik is my cute uke.  
  
I have no intention on letting Malik go. Malik is mine and he will have to put up with my bullshit as long as I live. I'll put up with his and he will put up with mine. I think we'll survive well through life while we are together. After all, who would clean up the blood stains on the carpet?  
  
I love my Malik.  
  
The End  
  
Daisuki = I love you 


End file.
